Those Who Transcend Time
by SweedishWarCry081
Summary: Naraku has discovered the well's secret and sends a new incarnation to destroy it, but Kagome is on the other side. Inuyasha manages to pull her back into the Feudal Era, but the well is destroyed and they have a new incarnation after them. Lots of InuKag


So this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, and can forgive any problems, grammar or content wise. By all means, don't go easy on me for that alone of course, but no flaming if you don't mind, nobody like a party pooper.

I know a lot of Inuyasha fanfics use original Japanese words like "kitsune" and so on, but, well, I…er…don't. Sorry if this is a problem, if people complain about it, then I will try to change it for future chapters. I'm just sticking to the words used in the English dubbing of the show for now though.

And on with the show…

_Disclaimer: I actually _do_ own Inuyasha…sigh…no I don't…_

**Chapter One**

**A Simple Game**

Soft bangs of white hair caressed his face, gently passing over his amber eyes in the breeze of the summer day. His face lay rigid and unmoving; his sight fixated on the girl seated in front of him, eyebrows creased over top his eye, bent in focus. His dog ears lay pressed flat against the top of his head, embarrassment and worry keeping them from flickering around like they usually would. They were useless to him now anyways, for the air hung stiff and silent around him, no longer filled with previous proclamations he had uttered. Birds and insects alike stalled as if even they somehow cared what would come next, what words would soon be spoken. He could feel the sweat collecting in his balled up fist, which he kept hovering in the air a few inches in front of him. A faint hint of a blush still played amongst his cheeks from what had transpired only a minute ago, matching the bright red of his kimono that billowed in another passing breeze.

He never looked away from her face, never released the breath he had been holding in, never gave up his tensed and ready position, and silently he waited for her to utter those three little words that would decide everything.

Drunken in a summer stupor, the wind danced with her black hair and the billowing tendrils began to glisten in the sun that hung overhead, blanketing the grassy land she sat on with its warmth.

Eager and smiling, the young girl raised her eyes to meet his, ready to utter the words both had been for what seemed like an eternity to hear.

And with a frenzied whisper she finally spoke them, her own balled fist shaking with excitement in front of her.

"Rock, paper, scissors…"

"Shoot!" they both screamed in unison.

For a moment, there was silence as the two duelers looked at what the other had played, jittery with anticipation to see what weapon of choice their sweaty hands would reveal, both their eyes glimmering with a fresh sheen of hope.

For Inuyasha, it was over.

"I _win_!" Kagome shrieked in victory as she leapt up from her seat in the grass with flailing arms and cheeks flushed pink from joy.

Inuyasha stared dejectedly at his hand, unbelieving.

He'd cast scissors, sharp and pointed like his sword and claws, a move he instantly gravitated towards as soon as Kagome had explained what it was. He had believed it suited him perfectly, something that could never fail him, and yet it had been no match for the crushing power of Kagome's rock play, so eerily similar to the power of her "sit" commands.

Kagome beamed as she reached for her yellow back pack, still in its place by the old well, and rolled her eyes as Inuyasha "humph-ed" and twirled around.

With another grumble he crossed his arms, a fresh pout already on his face.

"A deal's a deal, Inuyasha," Kagome sang out, "I get five whole days to myself back home to study, with no interruptions. This is a big test, so I mean it!"

_Even if I had ten days to study I'd still fail, though_, she thought suddenly, her smile finally fading as her mood fell, and with a small grunt, she lifted the backpack onto her back.

Inuyasha blew some stray strands of silver hair out of his eyes and muttered a quick, "Whatever," crossing his arms even tighter across his chest.

"Don't be such a sore loser, you're the one who bet double or nothing, remember," she reminded him before climbing on top of the well.

"Feh."

For a moment she didn't move, but stared at the half-demon's turned back, still huddled over in aggravation, practically emitting an aura of disappointment, which she could only assume was for losing such a simple game.

As the wind blew through his hair she could see his ears were still pressed tight against his head and she wondered how long he would stay in such a stressed position.

Not having to wait long for an answer, he tilted his head around ever so slightly, trying his hardest to catch a glimpse of her departure without revealing this desire to her. But stealth was a skill he cold execute only on a battlefield, and Kagome opened her mouth to offer her farewells.

At this he quickly whipped his head back around, shoving his hands deeper into his sleeves, ashamed to have been caught.

"So move it already," he grumbled.

She clapped her mouth shut.

_Not much of a send off_, she sadly thought to herself and with a sigh she leapt into the dark abyss of the Bone Eater's well.

---

He didn't need his heightened sense of smell or hearing to know Kagome had passed through the well. He could feel it, deep within himself, an almost nauseous sensation at the revelation that she was not beside him. A feeling in and of itself, worse than any illness or wound he had succumbed to, and unlike those simple afflictions that dwindled as time passed, this feeling, he knew, would only grow more feverishly.

As soon as the blue light of time travel dispersed, Inuyasha made his way over to the well. Frowning, he knelt down and draped his arms over the aging wood; absently letting them dangle and brush up against the vines and foliage.

His eyelids drooped as he peered over the edge, becoming intoxicated with his attempts to catch the last remnants of the priestess' smell.

It was awful, just how quickly her scent left when she went back home, like the well was trying to suck up every last bit of her that was left in his time.

"Well isn't this a sweet picture," a mocking voice called out behind him.

Inuyasha nervously flung around to see Miroku standing behind him, a teasing smile on his face. Trying to hide the last flecks of blush lingering on his cheeks he awkwardly stumbled away from the well and clenched his fists, surprised to see someone had snuck up on him.

"I wish my painting skills were as good as my spiritual ones, I'm betting Kagome would love to see you –"

With a smack to the head, Inuyasha gave the monk no time to finish and snorted as his victim began cringing in pain, his hands shooting up to assure his assailant he came in peace.

"Only having a bit of fun, Inuyasha, no need to be such a hot head. I just came to see how badly you had lost to Kagome –"

"I didn't lose!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku stared after him skeptically.

"She cheated, that's all," he mumbled softly afterward.

"Of course and how many days will she be gone?"

"Five," he grumbled, shoving his arms inside the sleeves of his kimono.

"Well without Kagome, I don't suppose we'll be able to hunt down anymore jewel shards…hmm, five days to relax, that'll be a nice change," the monk sighed, thinking of all the battles they had recently fought, all within only the last few days, a tiring ordeal all in all.

"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha mumbled, realizing too late he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Oh-ho, do I detect a bit of sulking, Inuyasha?" Miroku teased again, leaning lazily against his staff.

"Shut it, monk," he said as he leapt to the nearest branch of the Sacred Tree, safely out of reach from the various quips he was sure the monk had stored up.

Satisfied with the information he'd received, Miroku began making his way back to the village, shaking his head at the half demon's foolish ways, all the while thinking of what opportunities would present themselves to him in the five sweet days he would have with Sango. As the tinkling of his staff drifted away a sense of peace returned to the grassy plain, and the perturbed half-demon could finally relax into the bow of the tree branch.

---

High in the boughs of the Sacred Tree was a good place to be. No one could bother him up here. He could smell for miles around. He could take in the lazy heat of the early summer months. But most importantly of all, he could watch over the well, the only link between his era and Kagome's. He'd be the first to know when she came back, the first to see her when she slipped into the Feudal Era.

_She's usually only gone two or three days at a time, enough to take whatever test she has and to buy more ninja-food. This time it's five._

He groaned and flung his head back against the tree.

_Knowing her, she'll still be late…even with the extra days._

Longingly, he stared at the well, daring only for a moment to consider his options.

He could follow her. Spend five days in her strange and confusing era where he would probably have to entertain Kagome's younger brother, Souta for hours on end or end up walking around the strange city with Kagome, having to deal with all the unnatural smells and loud, blaring sounds. In the end he knew he would only interrupt her studying in ways only he could possibly manage, which would result in more "sit" commands than he liked to think about.

_She doesn't want me coming anyways, sure as hell made _that_ clear when she tricked me into playing that stupid game._

Slouching further down in the branch, a small pout again appeared on his face.

_Feh…what do I care? Let her take some stupid test. I don't need…_

Suddenly the wind shifted, carrying with it the unfamiliar scent of a demon, sending Inuyasha's nostrils flaring as he tried to take in the smell, so saccharine and repulsive.

Before he had even had a chance to determine what breed of demon had entered the vicinity a flash of color darted across his eyes.

"What the –"

Inuyasha growled as he jumped to his feet, startled and confused as to why he hadn't sensed the beast's demonic aura.

Losing no time for theories he panned the area, looking for whatever had flown by so incredibly fast. He had barely had enough time to get a scent, now his only lead to where ever the thing went.

He jumped down and began sniffing the air, his face hardening in disgust as he took in more and more of the demon's sugary scent. Within moments he found himself returning to the well, the lingering scent of the demon still attached to the wood and vines.

Growling, Inuyasha peered down into the depths of the well, his enhanced eyesight able to pierce through the darkness.

Nothing.

"Where the hell did that thing go?" he wondered aloud, "This is where the scent is the strongest."

He looked around and cracked his knuckles, readying himself for a fight. Suddenly his eyes widened.

_Wait, what if it had a jewel shard?_

His eyes widened in fear.

"Kagome!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blah Blah Notes:** So that was my first fanfic chapter…um…yay? I really hope you enjoyed it. I know some parts were the worst fluff/nonsense/stupidity you have probably ever seen, but I'm learning. Ummm…I plan to continue on, but only if I get like…more than one review. I have a lot of stuff going on so if people don't want to read more than I won't bother, that would be pretty pointless. I'm not looking for compliments, if anything I'd like constructive criticism, but hey, whatever you want to write is cool.

I'm making this thing up as I go, so anything could happen next. DUN DUN DUN. Drama, right? Alrighty, so that's a wrap for this little…thing. Expect another chapter soon…hopefully. Remember to review. : D


End file.
